Keeping Secrets
by heartscattering
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a notourious singer with a terrible attitude. Kurt Hummel is a nineteen year old stylist, interning at Vogue. Blaine needs a stylist to attend his World Tour and Kurt isn't too excited. But everyone has their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** _Hi, I re-uploaded this because I had better ideas and I wanted it to be much longer, some things may stay the same and some might change. Also, please be nice and leave a review? I will totally love you forever. Please forgive me because I'm not too sure how touring works properly, I've researched a lot for the story. The whole series will be in three parts. The first part is "Keeping Secrets", the second is "Writing Secrets" and the third will be "Sharing Secrets", hopefully it will be a successful series and I hope you all enjoy, I have the first few chapters written so as soon as I know people are reading, then I'll update. I won't have a schedule of updates but hopefully it will be once a week. Thanks for reading. xo_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee or any of the recognisable characters, all rights go to FOX._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"There is no way in _hell _that I'm going on a worldwide tour with someone I can't stand. Sorry, Isabelle." Kurt Hummel half screeched down the phone. He was pacing around his stylish appartment clearly infuriated. This was _not _fair.

"Please, Kurt? I don't ask much of you like, ever, please just do this one thing for me. I know you don't like Blaine but once you get to know him you may change your mind. He might show you a sweeter side of himself." The angelic voice of Isabelle Wright lingered in Kurt's ears. Did Blaine Anderson even _have_ a sweet side? It wasn't that Kurt disliked Blaine or anything, he despised him.

Blaine Anderson, the twenty-something music phenomenon. He was well known everywhere and wore his signature leather jacket almost anywhere he travelled. However, Kurt didn't quite understand where Blaine's humongous female following came from, to him Blaine was arrogant and self-centred and gave a damn about nobody but himself, which was half true. Blaine did care for some people, but he never really showed it.

Kurt felt bad for arguing against Isabelle's requests, he really did. Isabelle had done almost everything for him since he started working at Vogue at just eighteen years of age. She had granted him permission to attend some of the biggest fashion events in the city. It's just that Blaine Anderson was not a good person. Not to him, anyhow.

"Please, Kurt? Come on. Blaine's manager specifically chose _you _for this job. He loved the design portfolio we sent him, please?" Isabelle pleaded. Kurt could practically see Isabelle, in his mind, flitting her eyelashes and pouting as if she was a puppy dog.

Kurt didn't even have a chance to think before the words came spilling from his mouth, "Okay. I'll do it. But just for you, Isabelle." Isabelle screeched down the phone, a smile appearing on Kurt's face even though he still wasn't too pleased about this. He was however, glad that he had made Isabelle happy.

"I know that you don't want to do this Kurt, but you'll have fun. Travelling the world and sight seeing. Vogue has even given you a budget!" Isabelle chirped, "Now, there'll be a meeting tomorrow morning at nine a.m, sharp. Don't be late!" And then the line went dead.

Kurt threw his phone onto the wooden table and ran his fingers through his hair in complete frustration. Why did he say yes? Of course, he was excited about being able to travel the world but surely, there was someone else capable for the job? Maybe even better for it than him. But, Isabelle had chosen him specifically which meant he was the best of the best because this was once in a lifetime opportunity and he had got the job. Although he would be travelling with Blaine Anderson, he could deal with that.

"Hello-o?" A familiar voice chirped.

"Hi, Rachel!" Kurt shouted back, "I'm in the living room!"

Rachel Berry, Kurt's best friend stepped into the living room and frowned when she saw the look of annoyance on Kurt's face. She placed her bag on the floor and sat down, and Kurt followed.

"Are you going to tell me why you have a face like thunder?" She asked.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen before Rachel had even given him an answer.

* * *

"So, Isabelle has asked you to go on tour and be a stylist for _the _Blaine Anderson?" Rachel asked once Kurt had explained to her the situation he was in.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Please do me one thing," Rachel said, sipping her coffee, "sort his hair out."

"If you haven't noticed, Rachel, I'll be the one styling his clothes, mixing and matching with different items of clothing. I won't have anything to do with his hair. I'll put in a good word for you though."

It was clear that Rachel wasn't keen on Blaine Anderson either.

There was a brief moment of silence where the pair listened to the busy humming of the New York streets before Rachel stood up and picked up her bag.

"I have to go," She said and Kurt stood up to see her out. "Things to do, people to see."

Kurt laughed, "You're going to work, Rachel. And half the time you complain about the other workers."

"Touché."

* * *

The next morning Kurt awoke to the irritating sound of his alarm and as much as he wanted to hit the _snooze_ button repeatedly, he couldn't afford to be late to work today. His morning routine went without a hitch, and he was in work early.

Isabelle was also early and a smile was definitely covering her nerves. "Hi, Kurt!" She grinned and flounced her way over to him. "You nervous?"

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath before stepping into the conference room and glancing around. Two of the thirteen chairs in the room had been occupied, one by none other than Blaine Anderson and the other clearly his looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but in that room.

Kurt glanced nervously to Isabelle, who was ushering him into a vacant seat. He slipped into the chair quietly, sitting with the correct posture that Isabelle had directed.

"Ah, Kurt Hummel," The older man exclaimed, "how lovely to finally meet you." He reached across the table for Kurt's hand to shake, which Kurt did ever so politely. The same could not be the same for Blaine Anderson, though.

Blaine was wearing his famous leather jacket, the one he had heard all of the younger women say how much they wanted to "rip off that leather and ravish him." Kurt shuddered at the thought. Blaine sat slouched with his arms folded and his feet would occasionally nudge Kurt's shins. His raven-coloured hair was plastered to his head with gel, Kurt was once convinced he used actual cement but one of the women at Vogue had even gone through all of the trouble of finding the exact type that Blaine used. Kurt never wanted to see it again. Rachel was right, his hair did need a good sorting out.

Kurt stayed silent but smiled sweetly.

"I love your designs, I think Blaine would really appreciate a new stylist after the last one." The man joked, nudging Blaine who scoffed and rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance. "By the way, my name is Brian. I'm Blaine's manager and road manager."

Kurt nodded.

"Don't you talk?" The three's heads turned to look at Blaine, who had finally decided to open his mouth.

"Don't you take that jacket off?" Kurt snarked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "And so he speaks!"

Kurt really despised this man, and he was getting the feeling that Blaine wasn't too fond of him either.

* * *

After an excrutiating hour and a half of assessing Kurt's ability to work, tour schedules and shows and Kurt trying not to severely injure Blaine Anderson, he and Isabelle left the conference room with Brian the Manager and Blaine in tow. Kurt shook Brian's hand courtly and he wasn't surprised when Blaine walked out with not even a goodbye.

"That was awful," Kurt said as Isabelle provided him with a much needed drink, "I don't think I've ever hated him more. You should feel honoured that I am doing this for you, Isabelle."

"I'm very thankful Kurt," She smiled, "you know that."

Kurt nodded again.

"Hey, why don't you go home, take the day off." She said, causing Kurt to raise his head, "don't worry Kurt, we'll provide a budget for you. You won't have to worry about money."

"I don't understand, why?"

"Well, think of it as a thank you for all of your hard work this year. You're going to be successful." She stated with a grin.

Kurt looked down in modesty, "Oh, I don't know about _that_."

"When word gets out about you going on tour with _the _Blaine Anderson then people are going to love you. Just you wait and see. I'm going to come out and visit you too. Kurt, I know you don't like him but this is an experience like no other. No one from Vogue, especially an intern has been asked to do this before, you're special."

Kurt was almost crying, so Isabelle pulled him into a bone-cracking hug. "Thank you, Fairy Godmother."

Isabelle just laughed at the nickname and held onto Kurt tighter.

* * *

Two days later Kurt had packed almost everything he had owned into multiple bags and suitcases and was ready to leave. The tour was beginning in North America, and Kurt couldn't wait to travel the world, even if it was with someone he didn't like.

He was being flown out to where the tour buses were waiting, and sadly where Blaine was waiting. His father had assured him to not cause trouble, and Isabelle had asked Kurt to at least try and make an effort to be civilised towards Blaine, to which he agreed. Isabelle and Rachel saw Kurt onto the flight, waving with tears in their eyes and knowing that Kurt Hummel was going to take on the world by storm.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _So this is the prologue, it's a whole lot shorter than the rest. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to drop a review! Until next time, goodbye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: _Yay, new chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first one. (well, the prologue.)_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The first venue was Hartford and Kurt couldn't wait. He had previously met up with Brian and Blaine once again, and was to be introduced to the stage co-ordination team who were already setting up at the first venue. He was nervous, he wanted to make a good impression and people to like him, but what if they didn't? Kurt realised it was way too late to even consider that possibility now and held his head high.

Journeys had never really been Kurt's thing. Especially journeys that included Blaine Anderson whining in the back with his arms folded and his whole body slouched.

"You know if the wind changes your face will stay like that," Kurt said snarkily causing Blaine to look at him through the front mirror with utter disgust. Yep, Blaine definitely disliked Kurt.

Once they pulled up to the arena, which was pretty big, Kurt stood in awe. Blaine had run off somewhere, probably somewhere he wouldn't get told off for slouching and being totally ignorant.

Brian ushered Kurt inside and called a few people over. "Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel. He is Blaine's new stylist and he is going to be super successful." There was a clap and Kurt couldn't help but blush.

People crowded Kurt with rushed introductions before going back to finish what they were doing prior to Kurt's entrance. One girl however stayed behind.

"I'm Ava." Kurt held his hand out but was shocked when he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, just like the one Isabelle had given him a few days earlier. Ava had bright red hair neatly tied into a ponytail and had a badge with what looked like her "passport face" on. "I was Blaine's hair stylist, but I gave up with that ages ago and now I'm one of his dancers."

Kurt nodded, "My friend Rachel doesn't like Blaine's hair. She said it might as well have been lathered in cement."

Ava laughed, "A lot of people think or say that to me. He won't even tell me why he has his hair that way."

"Really?"

Ava nodded. "Come on, I'll show you where you're going." She grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him through the commotion of the stage co-ordinators and production assistants until they came to a wooden door.

"Blaine's dressing room," Ava stated before knocking on the door. There was no reply so Ava knocked again, a fair bit louder this time.

Still, no answer.

She twisted the door handle and luckily, it was open and she was not prepared for what she saw then. Blaine was jamming out playing _Guitar Hero_ on the television with no shirt on. He had a tie wrapped around his head playing the remote control guitar, he had obviously not heard the door opening and Kurt and Ava entering.

"If you intend to go out on stage like _that _tonight then I feel sorry for those girls, they're going to be fighting security to touch you. Not that they don't do that anyway." Ava laughed, averting Blaine's attention away from the screen and to the two who stood with awkward grins on their faces at the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Blaine was clearly embarrassed, "Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock? Saves people walking in on things like.. like this!" Blaine gestured to the tie wrapped around his head and his naked torso.

"We did knock." Kurt said, desperately trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well, Kurt and I are now going to leave you to save the last bit of dignity you have left and we expect you out here in five minutes, no later." Ava commanded and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, okay. I will."

With that, Kurt and Ava left the room leaving a blushing Blaine to quickly search for his t-shirt.

* * *

After a stressful rehearsal to check whether the staging and lighting was correct (which it was), Kurt was called by Brian to find some suitable clothes for Blaine's opening night. He was nervous himself, but probably not as nervous as Blaine was.

"Has anyone seen Blaine?" Kurt asked when he couldn't find Blaine. He was told by Brian that Blaine would be in his dressing room, and when Kurt had gone to look, even making sure to knock on the door, he could not find Blaine anywhere.

A few peoples' heads turned his way, but there was no reply from anyone. Ava came running down the aisles of seats that were soon to be filled with teenage girls, whining boyfriends and embarrassing fathers. "He's okay, he'll be here soon. We just had a bit of a run-in with one of the stage designers."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Look, Kurt," Ava began, speaking in a hushed tone so their voices would not project off the walls, "Blaine is a good guy. He may come across as horrible and arrogant and too big for his boots sometimes but honestly, I think something may be bothering him. But, when I asked he refused to tell me and told me he was okay, and that him being arrogant was just the way he was."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kurt muttered.

Ava rolled her eyes, "Okay but honestly, just try to get to know him."

Kurt didn't reply.

* * *

Blaine came running down the aisles a couple of minutes later, the gel from his hair was gone and Kurt was shocked to see Blaine's curls. Blaine definitely looks better like this, Kurt would think to himself.

"You called?" He asked, folding his arms.

Ava nodded, "Yes and now you will be going with Kurt to get a new outfit instead of that jacket and the same white tees all the time."

Blaine sighed heavily. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing," Kurt interjected, "I just think you need a change."

"And what exactly would you know?" Blaine asked, eyeing Kurt as if his eyes were daggers. "You don't know me."

"I know what you wear and the same things get boring over time. Don't you think?" Kurt asked, trying to be civilized towards the arrogant pop star.

"My whole female following doesn't seem to think so." Blaine replied with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance, "Just go into your dressing room, I'll pick you something out and then bring it to you."

Blaine stood still.

"Blaine? Are you not dressed yet?" Brian's voice boomed throughout the arena.

"I'm just leaving!" Blaine shouted back before running down the stairs.

Kurt turned to Ava, "..You were saying?"

* * *

The show went without a hitch, Blaine wasn't too keen on Kurt's choice of clothing and the deafening screams of teenage girls filled the arena with noise. Kurt had picked out a bright red polo shirt with black trousers and polished shoes, something completely different from what Blaine would wear on a regular basis. Blaine had put up a fight and refused to wear them at first, but with the approval of his whole Management team, Blaine didn't stand a chance of winning this argument.

"I have been Blaine Anderson, thank you and goodnight!"

Blaine practically bounced off the stage with so much energy he felt as though he couldn't stop. He almost ran into Kurt and Ava who had been nattering away to Diana, one of the stage managers.

Kurt had noticed something. It was as though Blaine had two different personalities. His on-stage personality and his off-stage personality. When Blaine Anderson took to the stage it was as though he could take on the world, he was bouncier and happier and so much more gentle than what he was in real life, if only the 16,000 screaming girls in the audience knew that.

Off stage Blaine was happy and chirpy for around three minutes tops and then he would transform into the closed book that nobody, not even Ava, could read. He would slide the black leather jacket back onto his shoulders and nobody would know who he was anymore.

"Great show tonight, Blaine." Ava complimented as Blaine walked past her. He nodded, barely supressing a smile before walking off in the opposite direction. "Come on, we have to go start packing up." And she tapped his shoulder as she walked in the opposite way Blaine had walked.

* * *

It was a cold night, winds were blowing and it was starting to rain. The buses had been loaded and were ready to go. Once again the whole crew, including Kurt, had been waiting for Blaine.

"Kurt, go and get him please." Brian asked.

Kurt wanted to protest, to ask why did he have to? Why couldn't Ava? Or Brian himself if he was so concerned about Blaine Anderson's well-being, but he didn't. Instead, Kurt jogged into the arena and searched for Blaine around. He was nowhere in sight.

He ran to the dressing room, forgetting to knock on the door and looking back, he really wish he had of knocked on the door now. The sight in front of him was something he never wanted to see ever again.

Blaine was sat on the vanity dresser towards the back of the dressing room and had his legs wrapped around another man. Kurt had always had a hunch that Blaine could be gay, but he never really thought about it.

"I uh, sorry if I'm uh, interrupting anything, but we're all uh, waiting on you." Kurt muttered, blushing, "so yeah, I'll be outside." And with that, Kurt - who was now scarred for life - shut the door abruptly, before making his way back to the tour buses.

"Kurt, Kurt wait a minute," Blaine shouted, well he had recovered quickly.

Kurt turned around and came to a stop.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Blaine asked nervously.

"What? That you're gay?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I'm not.. gay." Blaine replied. This guy was clearly in denial.

"Well what was that I just saw? Was that a girl dressed as a guy?" Kurt asked.

"No," He replied, starting to worry. "He forced me."

"You looked as though you were pretty into it if you ask me."

"Are you jealous?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

Kurt knew what he was attempting to do. Blaine was trying to make light of the topic.

"No, why would I be?"

Blaine didn't answer. "Please Kurt, I know that you may not like me,"

"Wait- how did you know?"

Blaine didn't answer again. "But please, don't tell anyone what you saw. No one likes an outing. I bet you wouldn't."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm gay?"

"Well, are you?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't just assume. Because then you make an ass out of u and me."

Blaine scoffed, "That is so old Kurt. But I know you are, okay?"

"Whatever, now go on. Everyone's waiting on you, once again." Kurt said.

"You're not going to tell are you?"

Kurt didn't reply. He just walked away without saying a word.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Ava asked when Kurt and Blaine approached, to the happy cheers of the crew who had been waiting, and were now getting rather impatient.

Blaine looked at Kurt desperately.

"Nothing, I just couldn't find him. You know what he's like."

As everyone boarded the buses, Blaine pulled Kurt aside. "No, you don't know what he's like."

"Wait!" Brian exclaimed, to the groans of the crew, including Blaine. "Where's Dustin?"

"I'm here," An out-of-breath Dustin appeared, and Kurt recognised him as the guy who he had caught Blaine making out with. Kurt didn't fail to notice the awkward glance he gave Blaine, and Blaine just avoided his gaze completely.

"Are we ready to go?" Brian asked, standing up to double check that every person had been accounted for. Luckily, they had been.

"Yes! Finally!" Ava shouted with fake exasperation.

1 day down, 364 to go.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading you guys, tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review, until next time, goodbye! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** _Okay, so thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and all of your kind feedback and follows and favourites, to be honest I didn't think anyone would actually enjoy this story. I know I promised an update every week and this week I've already updated but I just have such a motivation to write now. So, thank you guys! Anyway, what did you think of the ending of the last chapter? What do you think will happen now? _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee sadly. If I did Klaine would have their own show.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

To say it was awkward would be an understatement. To Kurt it felt as though he had just uncovered a secret that nobody else knew and in reality, it was. Nobody knew that Blaine preferred men over women, nobody knew that he had a secret relationship - if that's what he saw yesterday was - going on, not with a woman though but with a man. Kurt could hardly look at Blaine without thinking of what he had seen. He could imagine the headlines: _**BLAINE ANDERSON, MUSICAL PHENOMENON, IN THE CLOSET?**_

Kurt didn't believe in public outings, he thought it was wrong and unfair to the person. So he had quietly agreed to keep Blaine's.. sexual preference, under wraps until Blaine was ready because although he couldn't stand the guy, he wouldn't even do that to his worst enemy.

The second venue was Trenton, only 3 hours by bus. Kurt was luckily on the bus that Blaine wasn't. He was in and out of conversation with a redheaded woman named Nina. She was 29 years old and back at home she had a baby daughter who would travel with her sometimes. They were talking about something that had come up on the news. Being on a bus had it's perks, but it also had it's downs too. Downs such as not having a proper bedroom but a small bunk that will probably have to be shared with another 6 to 10 people, depending on the size of the bus. So all in all there were quite a few buses.

When the bus had come to a halt, just for a pit-stop and for the crew to grab something to eat at the nearest fast food restaurant which was Taco Bell, Kurt stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a quick call."

He separated from the rest of the group and dialled Isabelle's number. Isabelle was the queen of gossip but this was something he was not going to gossip about.

"Isabelle Wright, how can I help?" Isabelle's chirpy tone answered.

"Isabelle, it's me." Kurt muttered, pacing around on the parking lot.

"Oh, Kurt! How wonderful to hear from you. How is everything going? Are you having fun? Did you talk to Blaine?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "Fine, not really and not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Isabelle asked, clearly concerned.

"I've made a couple of friends but Blaine is still a no-go. I'm quite happy for it to stay that way too." Kurt mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I'll be coming out to visit soon, I've actually just been on the phone with Brian to clarify when it's a suitable time for me to fly out."

Kurt perked up, "So when will that be?"

"Twenty-one days, hopefully."

Kurt could manage that, he could. It was something he could look forward to. "Okay Isabelle, I'll see you then. I have to go now."

"Call me soon with all the gossip! Mwah!" and then the line went dead.

* * *

Nina returned from the restaurant with a meal for Kurt whose stomach had never been happier to see food. As he ate, he decided that maybe Nina would know what was up with Blaine.

"Hey Nina?"

Nina looked up at him with her mouth full and nodded.

"What's with Blaine?" He asked her.

She swallowed the food that had been occupying her mouth before speaking. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like, why does he have his hair the way he does? I was told that he refused to co-operate with a hair stylist and chose to do it on his own." Kurt remembered the conversation he had recently had with Ava.

"I'm sorry, kid, but I can't tell you that." Kurt looked at her questioningly. "That is something you are going to have to talk to Blaine about. There are things he shares with us, but never that. There's a lot of things that he doesn't tell anyone. That boy likes keeping secrets."

"I'd actually rather not speak to him, I'm not exactly his biggest fan." Kurt admitted.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm getting paid for it. Plus, I didn't want to come here, my manager and Blaine's manager practically begged me."

Nina looked slightly offended.

"Don't get me wrong, I love all of the crew but I just don't like Blaine. I can't help it, he irritates me."

Nina stood up, "I'm gonna go have a nap okay? Just give him a chance. Blaine's a good kid." and then she left.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone say that?"

* * *

The arena was really coming into place and it was two hours until the show started. Kurt hadn't spoke to Blaine since their last awkward encounter. He was dreading the moment when he was called to sort his clothing out.

"Kurt, you're needed!" And there it was.

As he walked to Blaine's dressing room which looked slightly smaller than the one in Hartford, Blaine was pacing around shirtless. Why did he have this job again?

"What's wrong?"

"You're a stylist, where are my clothes?" Blaine snapped.

Kurt looked taken aback, "Uh, here. Sorry."

Kurt grabbed a set of clothes that were in a garment bag and handed them to Blaine, letting Blaine unzip it himself.

"So you should be."

Kurt had picked out a simple striped t-shirt with blue pants, but Blaine did not approve.

"I can't wear this!" Blaine cried, "It's hideous! I'll look like an old granddad!"

"No you won't now go on, get dressed."

Blaine frowned, "I can't, you're still here."

Kurt scowled, "Okay I'm leaving."

Kurt really, really disliked Blaine Anderson.

* * *

The show went off without a hitch once again. Everyone congratulated Blaine on such a brilliant show and this time, once the whole crew had packed up, Blaine was present and there was no need for Kurt to go searching for him. Everyone was back on the road within twenty minutes.

"Did you try talking to Blaine?" Nina asked as she took a seat next to Kurt at a table on their bus.

"Well, not really. I mean we spoke when I went to give Blaine his clothes for tonight's show, he argued with me when I chose his clothes, he told me to get out once he had calmed down and then I left. He's still a total douchebag." Kurt rushed, finishing his rant with a exasperated sigh.

"He'll come around, he was like that with us lot at first." Nina patted his shoulder.

"I'd rather just avoid him at all costs." Kurt stated.

Nina didn't say a word, she just nodded. She didn't know why Kurt disliked Blaine so much, but she was determined to change that.

"Hey, where are we going next?" Kurt changed the subject.

"Dustin says we'll be going to Cincinnati which is going to take a while." Nina said, tapping her fingernails on the table. "I'm sure there'll be a couple of stops on the way, anyway."

Kurt nodded. "I'm going to go and take a nap."

When Kurt woke up an hour later the only thing that could be heard was the hum of the bus as it was in motion. Kurt rubbed his eyes and climbed out of his bunk, Nina was sitting on one of the three sofas talking to one of the sound co-ordinators who Kurt found out was called Aiden. Aiden had strawberry blonde hair that fell over his forehead, he really needed a haircut.

"Kurt, come join us!" Nina smiled when she realised Kurt was in the room.

Kurt walked down the aisle of the bus, "How long until we're there?"

"About two or three more hours I think." Aiden said, smiling at Kurt. His smile made him feel uncomfortable.

Kurt nodded.

* * *

"Two minutes 'til show time everyone!" Brian shouted. "Where's Blaine?"

Blaine had gone missing once again.

"Kurt can you go and look for him if you're not busy?"

Kurt wanted to say no, but he really couldn't afford to do so. Instead, he nodded with a fake smile on his face. He turned to Aiden, "Come with me?"

Aiden jumped at the chance, "Sure."

It was awkward to Kurt. He had the slight feeling that Aiden might have a thing for him. The way he looked at him and the way he acted around him told him enough. Kurt had no feelings like that whatsoever towards him, though.

They found Blaine playing his customized guitar, singing to a tune Kurt couldn't recognise. "What?" He asked bitterly when he realised Kurt and Aiden standing in front of him.

"You have two minutes until show time."

Blaine made no attempt to move.

"Blaine." Aiden said.

"What?" He snapped in reply.

"Two minutes! You don't want to be late." Kurt answered.

"I won't be." Blaine got up with his guitar still in hand and pushed past both Kurt and Aiden and made his way to the stage. He was probably going to be in trouble for giving everyone such a scare, but at least he would be on stage on time which would make everyone give a big sigh of relief.

* * *

Kurt actually watched the show that night. He watched how happy Blaine was performing to thousands of screaming girls, oh if only they knew. He watched on with Ava, who had flounced up to him half way through, and because she hadn't been otherwise occupied, she stood and watched too. He saw how much energy Blaine had when he was on the stage, the way he interacted with the fans in the crowd. He was so different to the guy Kurt had to work with.

"He's so different out there," Kurt thought, then realised he had said it out loud.

Ava looked at Kurt confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"He's so much fun out there, and then as soon as he steps away from the stage he turns into this arrogant jerk that nobody wants to be around." Kurt almost had to shout to let Ava hear him.

Ava said nothing.

"I'm sorry, you probably hate me for saying that because he's your friend or whatever." Kurt apologised.

"Don't apologise," Ava said, "Blaine has made us all feel like that at one point in our lives."

Kurt smiled weakly.

* * *

The cold air rippled through Kurt's Marc Jacobs scarf, he had gone for a coffee with Ava and Aiden, the two people he could get along with the most out of the whole crew.

"I don't know, I quite like the leather look. It gives Blaine a sense of bad boy." Ava bit her lip.

Kurt folded his arms and scoffed. "Definitely not."

"What is your problem with him anyways, Hummel?" Aiden asked.

"I just don't approve." Kurt stated, sipping his drink.

"I definitely _do_." Ava stated which caused Kurt to look at her with confusion.

"Do you like, have a crush on him or something?" Kurt had to ask her.

She looked away but Kurt could make out a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. He looked at her shocked.

"Really?"

Once again, Ava looked away. Kurt could tell her about Blaine's sudden interest in men, why not? Ava wouldn't tell, would she? Although, He would feel terrible if he did. Before he could say anything further Aiden spoke.

"Blaine isn't interested in girls," Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. How did he know?

"And how would you know, Aiden? Had a go yourself have you?" Ava asked smarmily.

"No, I'm just saying that if he was so interested in girls wouldn't he have a girlfriend by now?" Aiden asked. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Aiden didn't know. Why did Kurt care whether Aiden knew or not? He had to bite his tongue in order not to slip up and let Blaine's secret out but luckily, he didn't.

No one said anything and a _lot _of awkward glances were shared.

"Should we be getting back?" Kurt asked, standing up and taking his take out cup to the bin.

"Yeah, we'll be on the road again soon anyway."

* * *

The next stop was Milwaukee. There were going to be two shows there and a chance to go sightseeing, something Kurt hadn't been able to properly do yet.

"Kurt," Ava approached as Kurt was finishing getting ready to see the sights of Milwaukee.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, exiting the bus' bathroom.

"We have a slight problem," Ava winced.

Kurt looked at her expectantly. "And what might that problem be?"

"We're on babysitting duty. Blaine has to come with us. Is that a problem?"

Kurt wanted to scream into his scarf, but decided against it and gave his best fake smile, "That's not a problem at all."

He knew something was bound to go wrong today.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_How did you enjoy this chapter? Next chapter is basically the sight-seeing which should be fun. Tell me what you thought in a review. See you guys soon! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Hello, everyone! I got so stuck trying to figure out where to venture next with this fic. Hopefully, I'm back on track now. At the end notes of my last chapter I posted that this chapter would include Blaine, Kurt and Ava visiting the sights. However, you'll notice that I didn't do that. Please don't shoot me. I'm trying my best but I've suffered major writer's block for a while with this. Hope you enjoy, and thank you for 1,000+ reads, 11 reviews and all of the favourites and follows! Hopefully you will like this chapter. Oh! P.S- The sequel to this, which I've already got ideas for, will be a lot longer. This story is aiming for around 15 chapters, maybe less.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The cold wind rippled through Kurt's button-up t-shirt as he walked quickly on the sidewalk, trying to avoid bumping into anyone. He was looking forward to going sightseeing with Ava. Aiden had even made an effort to show up with them, the only downside was Blaine. Blaine had been nothing but a nuisance and an hour into their little outing, Blaine had already dampened Kurt's mood. The weather really wasn't helping either, the rain pelting down on Kurt who had not thought to bring a jacket. "Can we please get a move on? I'm hungry and this rain is just making things ten times worse." Kurt almost yelled to the three crew members who were walking way too slowly for Kurt's liking.

Aiden rushed to Kurt's side once he noticed that Kurt was shivering uncontrollably, he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders. "There, that should warm you up."

Kurt smiled and even a tiny blush tainted Kurt's cheeks. "Thanks. But what about you?"

Aiden waved his hand dismissively, "I'll be alright. I'm warm enough." The rain that had dampened Aiden's golden hair told Kurt differently.

"Alright, lovebirds, break it up." Blaine practically pushed past the two younger men with eyes like daggers. Kurt blushed for a second time, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

Ava walked past shooting an apologetic look to Kurt and Aiden. _It's not as if we were having a moment or anything, _Kurt thought. _Because we weren't. _

"We're going to get coffee for Mr Stroppy over here," Ava shouted over her shoulder, "Are you two coming?"

Both Aiden and Kurt nodded simultaneously and rushed to catch up with Ava and Blaine, who was still walking in front of the other three. "I heard that!" He shouted to Ava.

"You were supposed to." Ava joked. At least _she _could hold a witty conversation with Blaine without it being hurtful.

Blaine turned the corner, and Kurt had to wonder how he knew where he was going. There was a possibility that he had been there once before, but not the exact same place.

* * *

The little café was on the corner of the street, and when the four of them walked in, they were instantly greeted by the smell of cinnamon and coffee. It was a big contrast compared to the weather outside. Ava had gone to order for the four of them and Aiden, Kurt and Blaine sat at a table towards the back, where it was secluded and there was no chance of Blaine being bombarded by fans, and for a few moments; Kurt forgot how famous Blaine was.

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Blaine directed the question towards both Aiden and Kurt, who didn't miss the bitterness in Blaine's tone.

"With who two?" Ava came back, carrying four take-out cups. She handed each one to the three boys, her question lingering.

"Aiden and Kurt," Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

"N-nothing. We just met like four days ago, remember?" Kurt replied, feeling his face flush. He looked over to Aiden whose face had dropped completely. "Also, how are you so sure that I'm into that kind of thing, Blaine Anderson?"

Wow, he was actually making an effort.

"One: never, _ever,_ call me by my full name again and two: I can tell. You just look it." Blaine replied casually.

Kurt, Aiden and Ava looked completely shocked by what Blaine had just said. Kurt could feel tears threaten to fall. He would _not _cry over Blaine Anderson or anything that came out of that pathetic little mouth of his.

"Well, looks can be deceiving, Blaine. You should know that better than anyone." It hadn't meant to come out, it really hadn't. But it had. Not that Ava and Aiden had a clue as to what he was talking about.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kurt?" Ava asked, setting her coffee on the coaster on the table.

"Yeah, Kurt. Care to elaborate?" Aiden chimed in, irritating Kurt.

"I'll let Blaine explain that one to you." Kurt picked up his coffee, took off Aiden's jacket and left it where he had previously sat. "I'll find my own way back."

The three watched as Kurt exited the café, to the curious looks of passers by. Ava and Aiden both turned towards Blaine, and he knew what was coming.

"So, what exactly did Kurt mean?" And there it was.

* * *

When Blaine, Ava and Aiden returned, Kurt was immersed head-to-toe in different items of clothing, desperately trying to mix-and-match for the three costume changes Blaine had during the show tonight. He turned his head when he heard them come in, only to be greeted by Blaine. Who was livid. Ava and Aiden had disappeared, probably to help organise the staging, which wasn't quite finished.

Blaine approached Kurt, and if looks could kill: Kurt would be dead by now.

"You pull a stunt like that again and I will make sure your ass is gone off this tour." He was infuriated, but Kurt showed no signs of fright.

"Blaine, it's completely okay to.. you know, like guys instead of girls." He said, hanging one of Blaine's outfits on a hanger.

"I'm not-" Blaine realised he was shouting, and a couple of people turned their heads in surprise, "I'm not gay, I don't like guys." He stammered in a much more quieter tone.

"I'm not stupid, nor blind. You had your tongue down that guys throat the other day and you looked pretty into it to me." Kurt didn't take his eyes away from the clothes he was hanging up carefully.

Blaine gripped his shoulder, "I want you to listen to me and listen good. I'm not gay, I don't like guys. I have girls screaming for me wherever I go."

"Wow, you have a female fan base. Look, Blaine I know what it's like: being in the closet."

Blaine's eyes darkened, "Stop pretending that you know me. Because you don't. Nobody does. I am not gay."

"So you keep saying." Kurt replied.

"Anyone would say you were jealous. Jealous that I didn't stick my tongue down your throat and down someone else's instead."

"Jealous?" Kurt let out a scoff, "Blaine, I know what I want. And it's not you."

"I need to go find Brian," Blaine muttered, pushing past Kurt. "By the way," Blaine turned around, "that outfit is hideous."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "I'm not the one wearing it."

* * *

Blaine's show went well. The fans were screaming and Kurt was almost accustomed to the noise now. He had only been there for a few days, but having screaming girls everywhere tended to give you a headache and after time it was just old news, everyone was used to it.

"I see you wore the clothes I picked out." Kurt called out to Blaine who had just picked up a towel as he ran off the stage.

"They're still hideous but Brian says that I should try to co-operate with you. I don't see why considering you're basically a nobody."

Kurt's jaw dropped, he was used to being called that when he was in high school and hearing someone throw the name out there again really stung. It was as though Blaine had just opened an old wound, and now it was fresh.

"Kurt-"

"Save it Blaine. I don't know why I'm so affected by what you say to me considering I can't stand the sight of you most of the times but maybe you should think before you speak." Kurt turned on his heel and walked quickly, trying desperately not to cry. Did Blaine get off on making him feel like nothing? That was the second time he had done that in the space of twenty-four hours.

"Kurt!" Blaine chased after him.

"I don't want to know Blaine. You make me sick. The only reason I'm here is because I didn't want to let my boss down. I'm not here because I'm one of your besotted fans and want to spend every minute with you. I hate you Blaine, hate you. I tried to help you because you're struggling and I know for a _fact_ that you're struggling because _I have been there._ You're gay and you're too scared to admit it."

Kurt had had enough. He turned and backed away until Blaine gripped his hand and pulled him closer, firmly attaching his lips to Kurt's. However if you asked, Kurt couldn't tell you why he kissed back. He couldn't tell you why he wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him impossibly closer. Probably because Kurt hadn't ever been kissed before, unless it was a kiss on the forehead by his father or a quick kiss on the cheek from Rachel or Mercedes. Blaine had given Kurt his first kiss. The man that Kurt disliked - or hated - more than anyone in the world had given him his first kiss.

Blaine was the one to break the kiss, "Do you still hate me?"

Kurt, who didn't remove his arms from around Blaine's shoulders whispered, "Yes." and then they were kissing again completely unaware of anybody lurking in the shadows.

* * *

**End notes: **I'm sorry if this chapter is super short but now I have a way of getting this story back on track, I might update again this afternoon or it'll be before Friday. I know some of you may think this is Kurt and Blaine moving too fast, well it's not. This is just the beginning. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to drop a review to let me know what you thought. Also, sorry if some things I got wrong. I'm sick at the moment and I'm not with it but I really wanted to get something put up for you guys who have been so so patient, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so so much for being patient with me and I'm glad you all liked the way that the last chapter ended. I have the story back on track which means I'm able to update a lot more frequently. I'm also extremely grateful for your reviews, follows and favourites. I can't believe that 50 people are following this story like, what even.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the recognisable characters or Glee because if I did it would be the Klaine show.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Two weeks later and things hadn't improved. Blaine was still an arrogant, self-centred individual who thought way too highly of himself. Kurt had kept himself to himself, distancing himself from even Ava. She had started to become concerned about the way Kurt was acting. It was no different for Blaine, his behaviour hadn't changed, if anything he had become more arrogant and vein.

"Kurt, you've been distancing yourself from everyone. Please talk to me." Ava had to speak through the door of the bathroom in one of the arenas. Kurt had been in the bathroom for around twenty-five minutes out of the thirty-five they had been at the arena. "Kurt, there's people who need to use that bathroom too, y'know."

Ava slid down the smooth wooden door, expecting to be there for another few minutes. Which is why when she heard the sound of a lock being unlocked, she didn't have enough time to move away and therefore when Kurt opened it, his face looking fully refreshed, she fell to his feet. "Um, hi?" She said awkwardly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stepped over her. Ava recovered quickly and got up, desperate to stop Kurt and find out what it was that he was so annoyed or irritated about. "Kurt, wait!" She ran to keep up with him and luckily it worked.

"Kurt, what's going on? Why are you so annoyed? Why are you distancing yourself?" Kurt looked at her but said nothing. "You can tell me. I won't judge you."

"I did something that I shouldn't have and now I hate myself." Kurt said, his eyes averting downwards. He started to mumble, "Probably more than I hate Blaine, which is the reason I feel like this now."

"Wait, what?" Had he said that out loud? _Yep, he had. _What's this got to do with Blaine? Has he hurt you?" Kurt didn't reply. "Oh my god, he did, didn't he?"

"No-"

But it was too late, Ava was furious. "Where is he? I'll hurt him myself." She was shaking uncontrollably with anger. Ava liked Blaine, but he really knew when to push her buttons and right now was one of those times.

"Ava, he didn-" There was really no point in Kurt trying to stop her now.

Blaine was in one of the back rooms almost filled with staging equipment strumming his guitar innocently. "You!" Blaine looked up once he recognised the voice. He was greeted with a face of pure fury and anger.

"Me?" Blaine asked gulping. He hated when Ava got mad because she could be _terrifying _when she wanted to be.

"No, the Queen of England. Of course, you! What did you do to Kurt? He's been distancing himself for weeks and it's all your fault!" Ava was interrupted by the arrival of Kurt who was panting and was leaning over to catch his breath after running to stop Ava.

"Ava! Blaine didn't-"

"What _I _did to _him_? He's the one who kissed me! He forced himself at me. I didn't do anything wrong." Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine was lying, but why?

"You kissed me Blaine, I know you did!" Kurt was getting frustrated and Ava could see the redness begin to take over his skin.

By now an audience had gathered outside the door, crew members who had discreetly tried to follow Ava to where she was going. The crew may have been disciplined but they loved a good fight. Blaine looked towards the door and panicked.

"I did not. I'm not gay, Hummel! I'm not like you."

That stung.

"At least I'm not afraid to show who I am. I'm comfortable with who I am and I'm happy, I haven't been living my life a lie because I've been forced to! Blaine, remember what I saw the other day? You did the exact same with me."

"I didn't! Now leave me alone." Blaine pushed through all the staging equipment and through the crowds of people. Brian, who had appeared a few minutes after Ava had, ran after him.

"Blaine, slow down," Brian shouted after him.

"It's not true what he's saying!" Blaine cried.

"Then why are you getting so worked up about it?" Blaine curled up against the corner that he had mistakenly trapped himself in.

"It's not true, I swear."

"Blaine you know it wouldn't bother me in the slightest if you were. But it seems to be bothering you, so I have an idea."

"So you believe him? You think I'm gay? Gee, thanks." Blaine muttered sarcastically.

"No, but to save this getting out and to stop the people who are already speculating, we should get you a girlfriend."

"You mean like fake date someone?" Blaine asked. Brian nodded. "I don't know. I guess it could work. I'm not doing this because everyone thinks I'm gay though, right? Because I'm not."

"I know Blaine, you've said multiple times now. I have just the girl."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work, Bri?" Ava asked. She was standing opposite Blaine and Brian who were looking at her with hopeful, silently pleading eyes. They were quick to nod when she asked the question. She blushed. "Well, okay. How bad can it be?"

"Thank you." Brian and Blaine spoke simultaneously. "You're a lifesaver." Blaine engulfed her in a hug.

"Now Blaine, you need to understand that just because Ava has so kindly agreed to fake date you that there are going to be the odd few that will still speculate about your sexuality."

"But I'm not-"

"Whether you're gay or not, coming out right now wouldn't be the best option for you. If you do realise that you are, then any relationship you have will have to be well hidden. It would be the downfall of your career." Brian said. Blaine looked slightly confused.

"Why would it be that bad?"

"It's not bad but you have thousands, heck even _millions _of female fans, Blaine. Think about it, a lot of those girls out there believe there's a chance that they might be with you, and that's the interpretation that you've given them, which is fantastic but if you're gay? Then those numbers will drop because a lot of these girls will then realise that you're not interested, therefore, drop in fans." Brian explained to an exhausted looking Blaine.

"Oh, okay. I guess I could work it. But I'm not gay," He replied, _Or so I thought. _He thought bitterly to himself.

"Blaine." A voice, a familiar voice, startled Blaine. He turned and saw that Kurt was standing there, looking rather sheepish. Blaine rolled his eyes, wasn't Kurt the one who had caused all this mess?

"Could you excuse us for a few minutes?" Blaine signalled for Ava and Brian to leave, they were both chatting amongst themselves about Blaine's new relationship arrangement. Brian nodded and pulled Ava away.

"I'm so-"

"Don't, Kurt. I don't want to hear it. I thought you said you didn't believe in outing people? Because I'm pretty sure that's what you just did. Do you know what that makes you, Kurt? A hypocrite. You know, I would've happily kept your little secret a _secret _but you had to go and open your mouth!" Blaine exclaimed, earning a look of complete shock from Kurt.

"My little secret?" Kurt looked around to make sure that nobody was eavesdropping in on their conversation. "You're the one who threw yourself at me. I told you that I'd happily help you if you were struggling but I didn't mean that I could be your little experiment."

"Did you enjoy it?" Blaine asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"What?"

"The kiss. Well, the multiple kisses. Did you enjoy them?"

Kurt had gone a deep shade of red, his whole face covered. "I guess, then again I have nothing to compare them to."

A look of shock then, realisation hit Blaine. "You mean I, I was your first kiss?"

Kurt looked away sheepishly, clearly embarrassed.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Don't Blaine, I need to go. Isabelle will be arriving soon. I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted, so I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Blaine said as Kurt turned to walk away. Then, "Oh! Kurt," Kurt turned and looked at Blaine expectantly, "I'm sorry too, for you know, being a jerk."

And as Kurt walked off, he could safely say that he was beginning to like Blaine Anderson.

* * *

"I know, I know." Isabelle had been allowed to stay for a week, and for the first time since the beginning of the tour, Kurt felt as though he could be himself again. There was no tension between him and Blaine anymore, he was off with Ava somewhere. _Probably making out or something. _Kurt thought bitterly. He couldn't understand why he was getting jealous though, he didn't have feelings for Blaine, he refused to let himself have feelings for Blaine.

"It's really great to have you here, Ms Wright," Brian spoke formally.

Isabelle laughed, "It's Isabelle, darling. That makes me sound old." She giggled again. Kurt had already decided that Isabelle and Brian had the hots for one another.

"Kurt's been doing a wonderful job." Nina turned to Kurt who was blushing profoundly.

"Well, I try." He muttered.

The whole crew had set up early to be on time to greet Isabelle from the airport. There was an hour and a half until show time and the whole crew were busy socialising. Blaine entered with Ava in tow to the wolf-whistles of the crew who were oblivious to the relationship stunt. _Just because you're fake dating doesn't mean you can flaunt it in everyone else's faces. Jeez, get a room. _

"Kurt?" Oh crap, had he said that out loud?

"Y-yeah?" Kurt stammered, the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Are you okay? You look, well, to be completely honest you look irritated. Do you want to go somewhere private and talk?" Isabelle's voice was gentle which Kurt found relaxing.

"I just need to go get some air. I'm feeling claustrophobic in this room." He ruffled his shirt slightly for effect, but he knew Isabelle would never believe that. He rose from his chair to the confused glances of crew members.

When he was outside, the tour buses were all parked up and there were only a few passers-by. "Kurt." The voice Kurt recognised as Isabelle was no longer gentle, it was firm, it made him nervous.

He turned.

"I'm concerned Kurt, I know you're trying to put up a front for my sake, to prove to me that you're loving it here. I know you're not. I'm sure the crew would understand if you wanted to come back to New York." Isabelle smiled sympathetically.

"No, I don't want to leave. I love being able to see all these sights and it's an experience I may never get again. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Tell me, Kurt, what's on your mind?"

Kurt looked around consciously. "Promise not to tell?"

Isabelle held out her finger. "I pinky promise."

Kurt had to laugh, "How old are you?"

"Kurt Hummel!" Isabelle feigned shock, "You _know _you aren't supposed to ask a lady her age."

They both laughed, before Kurt became serious.

"A couple of weeks ago I was asked to go and find Blaine. I looked everywhere and I finally found him," Kurt began.

"Where?"

"He was making out with a guy from the crew. Darren, David.. Dustin. That was his name. He was making out with him and he looked so scared." Kurt took a moment to think, "Okay, so then we had an argument two weeks ago, and well, he kissed me. And because I've never kissed anyone before I kissed him back. And then today I accidentally, almost kind of told everyone. I mean, I know I didn't like Blaine at the beginning but I guess he's alright." Kurt looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"So you're like, attracted to him?" Isabelle asked. Kurt was quick to shake his head.

"I wouldn't say I'm attracted to him, I like him in a sense that we can actually hold a civilised conversation now, there's still a bit of awkwardness but I guess that we can handle it."

"You kissed him back because you've never kissed anyone before, anyone in your position would do the same thing." Isabelle said, patting Kurt's shoulder.

"Anyway, he's convinced himself that he's not gay so I guess we just have to accept that."

"Hey." A voice interrupted them both, they turned to see Blaine standing with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Hey," Kurt replied and after an awkward silence blanketed over the three of them.

"I uh, I'm gonna go and find Brian, you know," Isabelle stumbled her way past Blaine who looked at her strangely. "Bye Kurt!" She shouted and re-entered the arena.

"Did you wanna talk?" Kurt asked, almost ready to follow in Isabelle's foot steps.

Blaine looked up nervously. "I uh, sure."

Kurt observed Blaine's posture, he looked extremely nervous and Kurt noticed how jumpy he had become. "It sucks about this fake dating arrangement."

"Well, as your - I refuse to call you my friend yet - acquaintance, I can talk to you if you ever feel like it."

Blaine looked hurt by what Kurt had said. "Why won't you call me your friend?"

"Because this conversation is probably the first we've had without biting each other's heads off."

"_Or sucking each other's faces off," _Blaine muttered under his breath but unluckily Kurt had heard him.

"That was a mistake," Kurt rushed to say, not bothering to take a look at the hurt look left on Blaine's face. "That wasn't supposed to happen. You were there and I always wanted to know what kissing someone felt like."

"I get it Kurt, I do. You hate me but you don't have to be so bitter towards me. I know that not everyone will like me, I can't understand why it hurts when _you _say you don't like me. _Heck, _I'm even used to my own parents disliking me."

"I'm getting there Blaine, I'm starting to like you. And one day I will, I know it. It just takes time, okay?" Kurt asked. This conversation had escalated quickly.

"Would this help?" Blaine edged closer to Kurt, trapping him against the cold brick wall and kissed him. It was the same as the kiss they shared two weeks ago, however Kurt felt more at ease.

It was as though when Blaine kissed him, he lost sense of the real world. Why did he fall weak at the knees when Blaine kissed him?

Kurt pulled away, a look of shock on his face. "You need to stop doing that Blaine, please."

"Why? It's pretty clear to me that you love it." Blaine had a smirk on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "See and the arrogant you is back again. I hate this you."

"Hate is a strong word Kurt."

"Yep, and that's how I feel about you."

Well, two could play at that game.

* * *

**SHOCKER SECRET!**

_A picture of what is said to be the music phenomenon Blaine Anderson was reported last night of him locking lips with another guy. Who could have seen that coming? A picture emerged of the mystery guy pressed up against a wall by Anderson this morning and the source wishes to remain anonymous. So, the cat is out of the bag but the question is, who is this mystery guy?_

_Our insider source also gave another picture, although it is not confirmed as of when this was taken. It cannot be determined whether it is the same mystery guy as the picture above as the darkness is preventing from seeing the body figure._

_The two shared a passionate embrace and they look pretty into it, too! _

_There you have it teens!_

Have your say:

Blaine Anderson, gay or nay?

* * *

**End notes: **Ooh, so now the story actually begins. I just want to point out that the views of homosexuality in this is not what I believe in. I fully support gay rights and this is just character development. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll review! I can't believe I have almost 2,000 reads on here, it's completely insane! Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I hope this chapter was worth it. It's the longest chapter yet! Until next time, goodbye!


End file.
